All By Owl
by MissPiggy99
Summary: Hermione has to tell him, once and for all, she loves him, she always has, she always will. So she writes a letter telling him how she feels, but when Draco writes back... things get a lot deeper than she ever could've imagined.
1. Chapter 1

All By Owl

**A/N - Basically, this is a collection of letters that Hermione and Draco are sending to each other. Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters etc., they belong to JKR. Please enjoy **

_Draco…_

_Wow. This is hard. I don't exactly know how to say this. I know you must be having a really tough time what with being disowned by your family and everything. _

_Me bringing it up probably doesn't help either._

_I just thought that I'd write to because, well, why not? How often do people hand write letters? It feels nice to have some sort of proof that I'm writing this, that I am doing something solid, something of substance._

_I wanted to write to you about how I'm feeling, it's one of those emotions that neither one word nor one thousand could ever really describe but it's everywhere, it's consuming me._

_I know that you won't care. I know that you are disgusted by a muggleborn like me, but I need to let this out. I lo- I am rather fond of you. Okay, more than a little fond. Even after all the names you called me, and all the times you've said that you hate me, and even after the few times that you have tried to kill me, I have always had that… fondness._

_That sounds stupid. I know it does. But it's the truth. And I don't doubt that you never liked me, in fact, I could bet my life on it. You probably didn't notice that I looked away every time that anyone hurt you. Or that I went to visit you in the hospital wing when Buckbeak attacked you. Or that in every single letter I sent to my parents I mentioned you. Or that every time you insulted me, I had to bite back tears, to stop myself from breaking right there in front of you. You probably didn't notice the truth peeking out from beneath my face._

_But the truth is easy to spot, if you just stop looking for it._

_So yes, that's it. I'm going to send this letter off to you, wherever it is that you are, in the hopes that my owl will find you. I'm not going to lie to you Draco, I feel so small right now, so vulnerable, like one tiny raindrop in a raincloud. _

_I hope you get this letter. I hope it finds you._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_


	2. Chapter 2

_Granger,_

_I don't know exactly why you decided to write to me, of the all the people that lost contact with you after the war, I am probably the last person anybody would want to talk to._

_Yes, my family did disown me, yes, you bringing it up does not help. I was disowned for choosing to fight on your side, to try and be a good guy. Little did I know that it was too late for me._

_After the war I decided to leave my life behind, Granger. It proves to be a lot more difficult if people try to write you letters and bring back the memories. _

_As for what you told me, no I didn't notice. Probably because when people hurt me I look them in the eye, I was either sleeping or unconscious the majority of the time I was in the infirmary so no. I wouldn't have noticed that. How am I to know that you included me in your letters back to your parents, you hardly went around showing me did you? As for me insulting you, well, I knew you were upset, I didn't know that that was the reason behind it. _

_My new life included a new me, I tried to be nicer to people and I avoided all contact with horrible people when I could, hence the fact that I haven't spoken to my father or mother in over 5 years. So as an attempt at being a nicer person, I must say that I am sorry. _

_I can't erase any of the damage I did to you, but I can say that I am sorry, I was rather stupid back then._

_Draco. _

_PS – In the wizarding world, the main way people communicate is by writing letters, that's why we have owls. So people hand write letters very often._


	3. Chapter 3

_Draco,_

_I am not sure why I am replying to you, you made it pretty clear that you didn't want any contact with me or anybody else from the past. But I don't really care to be honest._

_I am glad that you are trying to turn your life around, as the for the whole "it was too late for me" speech, I don't believe a word of it. It's never too late and had you spoken to me at the time, I would have welcomed you to our side with open arms. _

_Your sarcasm on the comment about the letters to my parents is not appreciated. I regret adding in that piece of information because you countering all of my words makes me look like an idiot, oh and when I mentioned the part about people not writing letters often, I was talking about muggles, not wizards, I'm not that stupid. _

_I live around muggles all the time Draco, you can't expect me not to talk about the things that they do._

_Yours, in ever growing fondness,_

_Hermione_


	4. Chapter 4

_Granger,_

_It has become apparent that you aren't to leave me in peace, why is that? It seems that you cannot take a hint._

_My "speech". You don't believe a word of it? I find that hard to believe in itself, had I gone to you for help I fear that Potter may have actually murdered me right there on the spot. He has never quite warmed up to me, his reasons for hating me are justified, but I still get the feeling that us fighting alongside each other would never have worked out. For obvious reasons._

_I am still in shock that you wrote about me in every single letter you wrote to your parents, what did you say about me? All good things I hope. Evidently you were and still are, rather… fond… of me._

_I can't see why, other than my devastatingly good looks, intellect and witty brain, I'm afraid I'm rather horrible. Hard to believe, I know, but it's the truth. _

_So, you are living around muggles? I figured Weasley would want you to move in with his family to expand the ever-growing horde of gingers that are taking over the wizarding world. Is Mrs Weasley still knitting those jumpers for the clan? I expect they have formations to spell out nasty words in photographs by now, there's enough of them._

_And yes, I did make you look like a bit of an idiot, it seems I still have a mean flare left inside of me. _

_Draco._


	5. Chapter 5

_Draco,_

_Harry didn't hate you that much. It was Ron that wanted to kill you. Speaking of which, no, I have not moved in with Ron, why would I? I actually haven't spoken to him in a long time. We lost touch after a fight we had over… well, it doesn't matter now. However Mrs Weasley does still send me a jumper every year, and I have only ever been in one nasty word in a photo, I was the "H" in "shit". The Weasley family has in fact grown, there are tons of them now, at least thirty. I can't remember half of their names. _

_Like I said, I lost touch with the Weasley's. I lost touch with almost everybody in fact, although I see Luna almost every day, oh, and Neville on occasion, did you know that they got married? And Neville is now teaching Herbology at Hogwarts._

_Other than that I don't see anybody, not even Harry or Ginny which is sad. _

_As for your "devastatingly good looks, intellect and witty brain" anybody would think that you've gotton even cockier over the years. Trust me, I've seen better, need I mention Viktor Krum? _

_Yet again. I regret mentioning the letters to my parents but I guess its too late for me to take it back without the advantages of casting a good obliviate spell._

_I am living around muggles but I write for the Quibbler which is why I kept in touch with Luna and Neville. Luna isn't the best at writing so she offered me a job writing up all of her stories. She currently has me writing up an article on how Thestrals are misunderstood. I don't care what she tells me, they still creep me out._

_But despite her obsession with odd things, I am still very fond of her. Not the same kind of fondness that I mentioned earlier, but she makes me smile._

_Do you really not see anybody? _

_Yours, still sporting a deep fondness,_

_Hermione._


	6. Chapter 6

_Granger,_

_Aw, did you and Weasley have a fight? What was it about? Did he finally get fat? Is that what it is? He should be fat, the amount that he ate at Hogwarts in one day was enough to feed a small village. _

_I didn't know that they got married. It doesn't surprise me though, he was hardly subtle enough to conceal his… fondness… for her._

_I completely forgot about Viktor Krum for a minute there, did you have a mild brain tumour when deciding to date him? He may be an excellent Quidditch player but he isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the box, is he? Boy that guy was stupid. _

_But I guess brains aren't everything to you, hence Weasley. Tell me Granger, how long have you had this fondness for me? Was it present during your wonderful time spent with Viktor and the Weasel? I don't blame you for thinking about me, everyone does. Well, perhaps not everyone, but most people do. _

_Unless you count yourself, no. I do not keep in touch with anybody. All the people I knew were either on your side and hate me, or are Death Eaters and hate me. _

_So really, everybody hates me, especially my father, he was the one to keep the Death Eaters active after Voldemort's death. What an arse he is. My mother followed him of course, she was too scared not to. At first she told me to leave and then she wrote to me, visited on occasion. But that ended quickly because… because of various reasons._

_Thestrals creep me out as well, they look so horrible, but they're better than Hippogriffs. Vicious, vile creatures. I still don't know what happened to that one that Hagrid let attack me, apparently it got away or escaped or something._

_Oh, and you wouldn't dare to obliviate me._

_Draco._

_PS – You seem to have avoided my question, what did you write about me in those letters? _


	7. Chapter 7

_Draco,_

_It's none of your business why Ron and I are no longer together. Nor will you ever find out._

_I'm sorry that you didn't keep in touch with anybody but I'm pretty sure that writing letters to somebody counts as keeping in touch so I guess I now keep in touch with Luna, Neville, and you. God, what do you think Ron would say if he knew I was writing to you but ignoring him? He would probably smash something, oh, and his ears would go bright red, it looks hilarious when that happens._

_I did not have a brain tumour when dating Viktor! He was… nice, he obviously had a… fondness… for me. And yes, he wasn't particularly smart, but Ron wasn't that stupid, I believe that he was in the same potions class as us… for a while… until he got moved down… but that wasn't the point I was trying to make._

_I'm sorry about your parents, what happened? Why did your mother stop visiting? She loved you Draco, hence what she did for Harry, and for you, during the final battle. I can hardly believe that she would stop visiting unless she had an extremely good reason, so why?_

_No offence, but your Father is hardly somebody to be concerning yourself with. If I may be so bold to say that I feel you might have dodged a bullet there._

_Oh yes, I forgot about Buckbeak. You should have listened to Hagrid though instead of being an arrogant arse and making a fool of yourself. _

_Why are you so concerned about what I wrote in those letters? _

_Yours,_

_Hermione._

_PS – I would be able to obliviate you, I've used the spell before and I'm sure that if I could do it then I am more than capable of doing it now._


	8. Chapter 8

_Granger,_

_I'm concerned about what you wrote because I want to know that you are doing me justice. If I'm being shown in a bad light then I deserve some compensation! I intend to write a strongly worded letter to your parents about the misinterpretation of my character._

_Weasel would probably die if he found out that you're wasting your time on me instead of him. But I am curious as to why you two are no longer together… obviously you realised that you could do better, but what spurred the argument?_

_My Mother stopped visiting for a reason. Your questions are really rather intrusive and I hope you realise you shan't be getting answers._

_Obliviate my arse, you wouldn't dare to erase my memories, due to your… fondness._

_Draco._


	9. Chapter 9

_Draco,_

_You really cannot honestly expect me to give you an answer for nothing, can you? You have failed to answer my questions as well. If you give nothing then you shall get nothing in return, that's the way this harsh world seems to work._

_An eye for an eye, Mr Malfoy. _

_Yours,_

_Hermione._

_PS – Do not doubt my spell casting abilities, or it may well be the last thing you do._


	10. Chapter 10

_Granger,_

_Was that a threat?! Coming from the "oh so pure and innocent" Hermione Granger? The tables have turned haven't they! You do realise that for a threat to work you have to be intimidating. You couldn't hurt me if you tried._

_Draco._


	11. Chapter 11

_Draco,_

_I seem to remember a certain somebody being punched in the face in third year by… oh no, I've forgotten… who was it? Oh yes, that's right, ME._

_Anyway, figured that I, being the better person her, should make the first move and answer a question, but you have to answer one of mine afterwards. So fire away Draco, what is it that you want to know? _

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

_PS – Careful, you only have one question…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Granger,_

_That punch was a fluke. You were just angry and had an adrenaline rush of some sort, had I not been such a gentleman, I would have done something about it. But you see, gentlemen do not hit girls. Especially scrawny nerdy ones such as yourself._

_Okay then, it seems like a fair deal so here's my question:_

_What did you write about me in your letters to your parents?_

_From,_

_Draco._


	13. Chapter 13

_Draco,_

_A gentleman? You? I never would've guessed that in a million years. Were you not the most ungentlemanly boy who called me a Mudblood? _

_I wrote a lot of different things about you. In fact, I'm reading through them all now, I found them in my father's study recently._

_Yours… in fondness,_

_Hermione._


	14. Chapter 14

_Granger,_

_I apologised for that - remember? Or has your infamous obliviate charm backfired?_

_You can't answer like that, you have to give me a proper answer, something that you really wrote about._

_From,_

_Draco._


	15. Chapter 15

_Draco,_

"Malfoy was being mean to me again. He was mocking me about how much time I spend in the library, I'm sure he's just jealous that I'm smarter than him."

"Is there something wrong with him? He thinks that me and Ron love each other, he's weird and nothing but a bully. He's rather handsome though, he looks like the Prince Charming from the fairy tale book you used to read to me."

"He called me a Mudblood. I know that'll mean nothing to you. But it's a very foul term for a wizard with non-magical parents, someone like me. He's a Pureblood you see, all of his family are wizards, and he believes that having muggle heritage makes me lesser than him. Makes my blood dirty. Makes me disgusting. He's wrong of course… At least, I hope he is."

"I can't stop staring at him, I blush every time he walks past me, what do I do?"

"He hates me. I know he does, but I like him. I can't stop liking him, is there a way to make me stop, Mum? I've researched it and there aren't any spells. No potions. No antidotes or charms or hexes. How do I stop? It's hurting me."

"He's misunderstood Mum, I know you hate him for bullying me, and causing me sadness, but deep down, he's a good guy. He's collaborating with Voldemort. He's a Death Eater. He has the Dark Mark, I saw it from under his sleeve. He isn't one of them though. He's good, and it's going to be the death of him."

"I saw him. At Malfoy Manor. He protected Harry, Ron and I. Well, Harry and Ron at least. He couldn't stop Bellatrix. But that isn't his fault. Seeing him again, it made me realise how stupid I was not to have told him how I felt – how I feel – about him. Now we both have scars on or arms. Put there by Voldemort."

"I love him. And I need to tell him. It's been years since the Battle of Hogwarts was won, and he's still oblivious to my affections. Perhaps I should tell him. I have no idea how, he hasn't been seen since the battle. His father is leading the Death Eaters alongside Bellatrix. He isn't there though. I need to tell him, even though it's a dead end. I have to write about it, hope – pray that my owl will find him. It's the only option I have."

_As you can see I was a little bit too fond of you back then. The last one was written about a year ago. _

_Yours fondly,_

_Hermione._


	16. Chapter 16

_Granger,_

_You saw my Dark Mark? Why didn't you ever say anything about it? I would have killed you I suppose, had you mentioned it. _

_I am truly sorry about how I acted. But that part about you seeing me in the manor, you're wrong. It's something I beat myself up over every day of my life. Had I been braver then I would've stopped her. I could've prevented that scar on your arm but I was too much of a coward to say anything to her. I should've, I'm sorry. _

_Yours,_

_Prince Charming ;)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Draco,_

_It's not your fault. She would've killed you if you tried to stop her._

_Is it my turn to ask a question now?_

_Yours,_

_Hermione._

_PS – It's alarming how charming you think you are. I am extremely embarrassed to have written about you so for future reference, you are not Prince Charming._


	18. Chapter 18

_Granger,_

_Yes, it is your turn._

_Yours,_

_Prince Charming._


	19. Chapter 19

_Draco,_

_Why did you're mother stop visiting you?_

_Yours,_

_Hermione._


	20. Chapter 20

_Granger,_

_When the Battle of Hogwarts was over, my family slithered into hiding, like the cowardly snakes we are, until all the major aftermath was over. Until they stopped looking for Death Eaters. Of course there was still a bounty on my Fathers head, as well as mine, not my Mothers though. My father wanted to restart the Death Eaters. _

_So he left._

_About a month later he came back, saying there was a Death Eater HQ where we could stay. My Mother was too scared to resist him, she always has been, but she said that I was to live out my life elsewhere so that I could be safe. Father didn't want that. He was – is – ashamed of me. So he disowned me._

_But my Mother kept in contact. She would write me all the time, and I her. Every month she would come to visit. It wasn't ideal, but it was liveable._

_One day, she came to visit, we were having lunch, and there was an almighty crash as the door flew open and slammed against the wall. It was my Father. He had followed her to me. And he was fuming. He screamed and threw things at me, smashing the little house and hitting me._

_My Mother begged him to stop, she was trying to pull him away and she told me to run, to run somewhere that he could never find me. He was still angry, her trying to restrain him only made him worse._

_He hit her._

_He hit again._

_And again._

_And again._

_And again._

_I was terrified, so I ran. I left the country actually. I'm now over in Australia. I tried to contact my Mother again. I wrote her letters everyday but they always came back, unopened. _

_I don't mind. It's just how things have turned out. I can't stop it any more than I could've stopped Voldemort. _

_Anyway, my question now, right? So, why did you and the Weasel break up?_

_Yours,_

_Prince Charming._

_PS – Please don't say anything in your reply about what I just told you. It's easier if you just don't talk about it._


	21. Chapter 21

_Draco,_

_RON (not Weasel) and I broke up because of a stupid fight we had._

_Yours with great fondness,_

_Hermione_


	22. Chapter 22

_Granger,_

_That's the best you can do? You had a fight and split up? What was the fight about? I deserve a real answer after the answer I gave you to your question. _

_Yours, _

_Prince Charming._


	23. Chapter 23

_Draco,_

_Okay, if you must know, the fight was about you. I may have accidentally said your name instead of his when he… proposed to me. _

_It was early in the morning on our anniversary and he made me a cup of hot chocolate (my favourite ever drink) as a surprise and he had done it without using magic to impress me. _

_So I took a sip and it wasn't great, it was far too watery and there were lumps of the hot chocolate powder in it. I put the mug down and he was on one knee and asked me to marry him. _

_My reply was: _

"_Oh my God, of course I'll marry you Draco, I love you."_

_Yeah._

_Evidently he wasn't too pleased with that response and it turned into a big argument where I confessed my… fondness… for you and we split up because we both knew that I didn't love him._

_It wasn't a great time in my life so I panicked and went in search of my parents who I had sent to Australia. It wasn't successful as I found out that they're both gone now, but I stayed here because I didn't want to go back to England._

_It's rather odd that we should both end up in the same place. _

_On a completely different subject, I just received a letter, an invite to a Hogwarts reunion for our year, as well as an email from Harry asking if I'm going to it. Apparently it'll be fun and a good chance for us all to catch up._

_Yours,_

_Hermione._


	24. Chapter 24

_Granger,_

_You said my name when Weasel proposed?! You must be really, really, really fond of me to do that. I wish I could've seen his reaction, mind you, he probably would've punched me in the face if I had shown up. _

_So… you love me huh? No longer a fondness? I bet if you used your time-turner to go back and tell eleven year old you that you're in love with me then you'd never believe yourself. _

_It seems that I'm a lot easier to track down than I thought as I also received that letter. I bet Weasel will be happy to see you._

_Your question._

_Yours,_

_Prince Charming._


	25. Chapter 25

_Draco, _

_Could you please stop being such an arrogant prick?! Yes, I said your name, yes, I'm rather fond of you, but there is no need to stand and gloat. No need to rub it in and take advantage of my affections. _

_Now I can see that writing to you in the first place has been a complete waste of my time, you haven't changed, you're still the spoilt little brat that preys on weaker more vulnerable people because… well. I don't know why._

_Does it give you some sort of satisfaction? Does it make you feel better about yourself? A nice little self confidence boost? Maybe it's the rush of adrenaline? I don't know. _

_But if you're going to stand there and lead me on just to break my heart then I won't bother. Don't make me regret seeing the good in you for all those years._

_But there's more… I think you need to talk about what happened with your mother and father. I know it isn't the easiest thing for you to do but please, for my sake, I can see it's tearing you apart that you didn't stay to help her, and that you left her with your father but now you are paying the price. Don't give up on her Draco. Even if it means you drag yourself to England and search high and low for her then you should do it. _

_Hermione._


	26. Chapter 26

_Granger,_

_So there's the truth, you've finally said it._

_I prey on the weak because it's all I know how to do! It's how I was raised! Don't turn around and tell me that I haven't changed! I've lost everything that I have ever cared about! I'm living amongst muggles for Christ's sake! _

_I told you not to mention what I said in that letter Granger, can you not read?! Are you stupid as well now? I told you not to mention it!_

_Perhaps you were wrong about me then Granger, maybe I was never good, only bad, pure evil, and another Malfoy turned to the darkness! I'll tell you something, I was stupid to ever let this go on for this long, and I shouldn't be lowering myself to the standards of a stupid little Mudblood. Go back to England and cry to Weasel. _

_I don't care anymore._

_Draco._


	27. Chapter 27

_Granger,_

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean the things I said, forgive me?_

_Please._

_Yours, _

_Draco._


	28. Chapter 28

_Granger,_

_This is how it is now then? _

_Silence? _

_You can't just ignore me forever you know, you have to face up to what you did, and I'm not the only one in the wrong here._

_Yours,_

_Draco._


	29. Chapter 29

_Granger,_

_Please speak to me. I can't take this silence._

_Yours,_

_Draco._


	30. Chapter 30

_Granger,_

_Please, I am begging you to speak to me, don't send me back this letter._

_Yours,_

_Draco._


	31. Chapter 31

_Granger,_

_I'll make it up to you, I swear, we can just forget this thing ever happened, it's your turn to ask a question._

_Yours, waiting not so patiently,_

_Draco._


	32. Chapter 32

_Hermione,_

_I am so sorry. Not just for what I said in that letter, but for everything before it. I'm sorry that I called you names, I'm sorry that I've caused you pain, I'm sorry that I put my own selfish needs above yours. I'm sorry that I was too much of a coward to stop my Aunt from scarring your arm, but of all people, I know how you feel._

_Most people can't imagine waking up and seeing an ugly mark infecting your skin. I can. It's what I see every day when I look at my on arm. I see the Dark Mark, you see a horrible word that I vow I shall never speak again, not to you, not to anybody. _

_I'm sure that when you look at your arm you relive the pain, the suffering, but you should also see bravery. Courage. Sacrifice. You overcame that word, you don't let a label define you, you don't let it change who you are. I have._

_I look at my arm and see idiocy, solitude… cowardice. I've spent my entire life letting my upbringing be an excuse for the way I act when really, I'm the one to blame. I'm the one who bullied you. I'm the one who chose to help Voldemort. I'm the one who ran away from all of my problems. I am the one to blame._

_But please, I know you feel that I'm still the slimy, treacherous, spoilt brat, but I'm not. Talking to you has made me realise what I can be, that I don't have to be alone because there is one soul that sees me worth saving, you may feel like you have to leave me… but I don't want you to._

_Ruining people's lives won't make mine any better. _

_Calling somebody a Mudblood won't make my blood any purer. _

_And letting you slip away again, it won't make me any happier. _

_I love you Hermione Granger and I want all the world to hear it._

_Yours, with true fondness,_

_Prince Charming. _


	33. Chapter 33

_Prince Charming,_

_Are you coming to the ball?_

_Yours,_

_Hermione._


	34. Chapter 34

Hermione peeked out from the door of the Great Hall, it was just like she remembered it from her days at Hogwarts. Candles floated above everything, like little lightning bugs illuminating everything they touch.

She was wearing a black dress that stopped just above her knees and a mall layer of makeup, it was nothing compared to what she had been wearing at the Yule Ball but this meeting was different. These were people she hadn't seen for years.

The faces had been altered, worn down by age and experiences, but they were the same in a lot of ways. Luna stood over with Neville, bth of them sporting some sort of odd clothing, Luna had probably picked them out snd Neville, being Neville, would do anhthing to make her happy. A small wave was exchanged as Hermione scanned the room.

Over in the far right corner stood a skinny, slouching Harry with crooked glasses and unmistakeable jet black, spikey hedgehog hair, next to a slightly smaller, fiery curtain of red hair, Ginny. They caught sight of Hermione and beckoned her, so she smoothed down her dress and made her way over. As she stepped through the grand but slightly empty hall, she caught sight of a taller skinnie mop of red hair beside them.

Ron.

And he was sporting none other than Lavender Brown n his arm, her curly brown hair falling all over the place as she excitedly whispered sweet nothings to her Won Won.

She joined the small group in a slightly awkward exchange of small talk.

"Hermione!" said Ginny "I haven't seen you for years, but then again we havet kept in tough with many people, have we Harry?"

She was joined by a nod from Harry and silence from Ron.

"Other than Ron of course but you can't just get rid of family can you?" Ginny laughed quietly "Who have you kept in touch with Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She had been caught off guard at the sudden question, she wasn't really interested in the conversation, it was odd how they could have so little to talk abut when they used to spend practically every waking hour aroundeach other. "Oh, just the odd couple of people. Luna mostly. And I've been writing to… um, some people."

She gazed dizzily around the hall.

_How could he not be here?_ She thought as she lazily scanned the room. In actual fact, she hadn't heard from him in weeks, she had never gotton a reply from him so she didn't know if he ws coming or not. She had to hope. Hope was what made her come to this dreadful reunion, so that she could finally have an answer to her question.

That's when a tall figure opened the doors, the hall was fairly enmpty for it's size (only 50 or so people) and the doors were loud. Almost everyone turned to take a quick glance at whoever entered, vaguely wondering if it might be one of their old frineds.

The truth was, the person was there for only one other person, and each of them knew it.

Hermione ran to the doors and flung herself into the arms of the stranger, of Draco. They weren't aware of the stares and glares they were being given, all that mattered that they were there, together, in that moment whith their lips pressed together and their hearts beating in time.

Once they'd pulled apart they stood smiling at each other, wrapped up in each others arms and in the moment. He pressed a piece of crumpld up parchment into her hand which she carefully unfolded.

"It would've gotton to you sooner, but my bloody owl died." He laughed.

She stood staring at the words, taking them in as if they were the sole purpose of her existence.

_Hermione,_

_I wouldn't miss it for the world._

_Yours,_

_Prince Charming._


End file.
